


The Record

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [15]
Category: Jackspeticeye egos, Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: After Wkm, Christmas, Christmas Music, Ego Christmas, F/M, Gen, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Wilford shares something with his friends a secret of a past long since gone...Part of the Ego Christmas challenge thingie on Tumblr. Prompt #15: Christmas Movies/Music





	The Record

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had a bigger idea for this but of course, I, like so many of us, got sucked into Jacksepticeye's overnight watch stream and I ended up writing this the day after. Darn, you Anti and your fascinating jumpscares! One day I may flesh this out more but I didn't want to be too late so here is what I got for now...

Warfstache is careful. He carefully sneaks through the hallway on tiptoe with a peak around every corner to make sure the coast is clear. If anyone were to spot him then the whole plan could go to ruin. Luckily his destination isn’t too far away. Soon he is there, his secret destination. Warf smiles as takes the handle of the large wooden door, wincing a little as it creaks. He takes one final moment to glance around and make sure no one is watching before slipping into the room beyond. The door shuts firmly behind him and Warf stands in a maze of shelves, all of which contain books. It looks never ending but Warf knows better. He moves swiftly now through the library shelves, following the path he knows will lead him to the end. Moments later he is there.

             “Finally,” you say as you see Warfstache appear from behind the shelves. You and Dapper are seated on the couch across from the Host’s big armchair. It’s kind of dark in the Host’s library, the only light being the fireplace which lights the little sitting room. You and Dapper Jack arrived a while ago, having gotten word from Warfstache that you were to come. Usually, you might be a little hesitant about such invitations, not knowing when Dark might be trying to pull something, but Warfstache seemed so eager (plus those puppy dog eyes are hard to deny). He told you to come to the best secret place, and you knew exactly where to go because the best place for secrets has always been the Host’s library. The Host was gone when you arrived but left some warm tea and cookies, with a note saying to enjoy. As always, he knew you were coming ahead of time…          

Warf smiles as he sees the both of you. “Did you bring it?” he asks looking at Dapper.

Dapper nods enthusiastically and out of nowhere pulls out an old-timey looking record player. You are more surprised that you are not actually surprised to see him pull such a giant thing out of midair like that. You assume it’s just because you have been hanging with the Ego’s too long.

             “What’s going on?” you ask, as Dapper sets the record player on the coffee table. “What’s with all the secrecy?”

             “Shhhh,” Warfstache says placing a finger on your lips. Then from out of his coat he pulls out what appears to be something wrapped in paper. Very delicately Warf peals back the paper, like he is unwrapping the most delicate t thing, and pulls out what appears to be a record. He places it on the spin table and begins it spinning, carefully putting the needle on the beginning. As he does a familiar voice begins to speak.

“To my dear Colonel- “

             “Is that Celine?” you ask.

             “Shhhh!” Warf says with a small glare, as he comes to sit between the two of you on the couch.

             “-Though I know that we are far from each other this Christmas. I just want to let you know that I am thinking about you always. I made this record so that you would have something to hold onto while we are apart. Your dearest love, Celine Dawson.”

             As the words end the sound of music begins. It’s the beautiful sound of a piano. You recognize the tune even before the sound of Celine’s beautiful singing voice echoes through the library.

              _Have yourself a merry little Christmas…May your heart be light…_

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight…_

As the song continues you look over at Warfstache. His eyes are focused intently on the record and in that moment, he doesn’t look like his usually chipper self. He is slightly hunched, and his eyes are distant. You see the faint mist of tears there, something you haven’t seen in a long time. Usually, the only emotion you get out of Warfstache is a jolly craziness. To see him like this is almost frightening.

             You watch as Dapper smiles sadly as he gently rubs Warf’s back and you realize part of why you were invited here. You wonder how many Christmas’s before you ‘woke up’ did Warf have to hide alone and listen to this record. You imagine Dark would pitch a fit if he knew that something from the PAST still existed. That was the reason you had to meet here in the first place, the only place where Dark’s reaching gaze could never see. You gently place your hand on top of Warf’s hand which is resting on his leg. He looks at you, tears starting to stream down, and you give him a gentle smile. He smiles a little as well, the both of you share a moment in a shared past. You rest your head on his shoulder as you both go back to listening to Celine’s beautiful voice.

              _And have yourself a merry little Christmas time…_


End file.
